


Fighting for You

by rz_jocelyn



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Complete, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rz_jocelyn/pseuds/rz_jocelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Set right after Kamakari Kenta's return from his break. He has been casted to star in a stage play alongside Kamiyama Ryuji and several of his friends. Sometimes, things don't work out, but Kenta, or more commonly known to his friends as KenKen, is about to discover that not all fights have completely horrible consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for You

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters/actors belong to me. This work is purely fiction and does not reflect the real opinions/lifestyles of the person(s) involved. This is also my first time writing RP fanfiction so I apologize in advance for OOCness. Comments and criticisms are welcome. With that, ENJOY! ;D

The last word had barely left his lips before the first punch had been thrown. After that, Kamiyama Ryuji’s world dissolved into a myriad of colours and distorted sounds. He felt as if he was swimming under water, drowning in the rage that overwhelmed his senses. His enraged pummeling only ceased when someone grabbed his arm, abruptly halting him. He growled, and was about to yell at the person who had interrupted him when his mind registered the pair of blazing brown eyes that burned holes into his soul. He stilled, his frenzied movements freezing.  
  
Kamakari Kenta had always had a way of making his feelings known with a single look.  
  
Right now, he was raging mad.  
  
‘What the heck do you think you’re doing?’ Kenta demanded, releasing Ryuji’s arm when he was sure that his friend had regain some semblance of sense. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kaneda furiously rub a large bruise that was rapidly darkening on his arm, blemishing the usually fair skin. Kenta’s lips tightened as he attempted to keep a frustrated growl from escaping. Now was not the time for him to investigate matters. Far more important was the fact that he had ensure that both actors had no serious injuries. Taking deep calming breaths, he turned fully to Kaneda, trusting Ryuji to wait for him. ‘Are you okay?’  
  
Jin’s eyes, which had been averted in the examination of his injuries, snapped to Kamakari’s face. The sincere concern swimming in Kamakari’s expressive brown orbs was like a sharp slap to his face, wounding his pride more than any punch that Kamiyama had thrown. With a dark scowl, he shoved the older actor away from him and stalked off.  
  
‘Why that–!’ Ryuji was stopped as Kenta stepped abruptly in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Throwing a look at his seething friend, Kenta turned to the stagehand that had gathered together with the group of actors. ‘Matsuyama-san, can you please make sure that Kaneda gets his wounds treated?’ Matsuyama nodded before swiftly exiting the room, right on Kaneda’s tail. The tension that thrummed in Kenta’s veins also drained away with Matsuyama’s departure leaving him feeling nothing but tiredness. Kaneda was no longer his problem, but Kenta was all too aware of the other participant literally breathing down his neck. Heaving a sigh, he made to retrieve the First Aid kit when a white box with a blood red plus sign was held up in front of him. Kenta’s eyes snapped up to meet Kazuki’s concerned ones. ‘I’ll deal with the producer,’ he said, handing the box over to Kenta, ‘you just take care of Kamiyama-kun.’ Takumi stepped forward, his words clearly at the tip of his tongue but a look from Kazuki silenced him. Judging from the sharp glints in both his friends’ eyes, Kenta knew he was only escaping their wrath because of Kazuki’s grace. Later, they would deal with him. Right now, other things were more important.  
  
Giving Kazuki a grateful glance, Kenta led Ryuji out of the room, leaving behind absolute silence.  
  
*  
  
Ryuji fidgeted as a kneeling Kenken gently dabbed at a scratch on his arm that had been placed on his lap. This was the first time when the silence between them felt heavy and awkward, and though Ryuji wanted so much to break it, he had no idea what to say as he stared at the amber brown head of hair. The small guilty part of him wanted to apologize for causing such chaos and giving his friend so much stress, but a larger more stubborn part of him felt that he had been entirely justified for his actions towards Kaneda Jin, no matter how unprofessional he had been. Perhaps the only real regret he had was his lost of control in front of Akira causing the other Run&Gun member such a fright at his unexpected shattering of his usual calm.  
  
Seconds ticked by as the silence stretched, neither actor looking at each other as Kenken focused his attentions on Ryuji’s injuries and Ryuji stared at a fixed point on the ground. Finally, it was broken by the loud ‘CLICK’ of the First Aid kit as Kenken closed the box. Ryuji’s own attention was drawn to his friend as Kenken strode across the small storage room that they had decided to stop in. Stowing it temporarily away, Kenken walked back to Ryuji’s side before collapsing beside Ryuji’s chair, sitting down and leaning against the wall. Tilting his head upwards, he merely looked at Ryuji, an eyebrow quirked up in question. That was his signal, Ryuji knew, to talk.  
  
Kenta watched as rapid changes of expressions flowed across Ryuji’s face. His curiosity at Ryuji’s outburst, which had dimmed in the face of the tension caused by the fight, piqued once again. Everything had been fine when he had left right after their first-half of rehearsal, volunteering to buy bentos and drinks from the nearby convenient store. After braving the furious winds, he had returned to the dressing room to rid himself of his coat and beanie when Aiba had literally flown into the room, dragging Kenta with him as he chattered rapidly about a fight between Ryuji and Kaneda, and how Kenta had to stop it before the producer fired them both. Even now, Kenta could still remember the stab of shock that had hit him directly in the chest, stealing the breath from him as he came upon the two actors rolling in the floor amidst rapidly flying fists. His mind had barely registered the exclamations of warning that Kazuki and Takumi had yelled as he threw himself into the brawl, hoping to grab either one before the fight attracted the unwanted attention of their producer. Absently rubbing the reddening spot on his cheek, he smiled ruefully. The both of them would definitely have something to say about his reckless behaviour.  
  
‘Kaneda was harassing Shugo.’  
  
The older actor’s thoughts halted as Ryuji’s words filtered through. Ryuji had to hide an amused smile as he watched Kenken’s expression darkened. There was nothing relatively funny about the situation, but Kenken’s overprotective older brother instincts were legendary amongst the actors. The Run&Gun member could literally see all other thoughts being forgotten as the entirety of Kenken’s attention was completely reeled in by Shugo’s harassment. Ryuji sobered up though when he realized that he had to explain what had really set him off. As much as it killed him to say it, Kaneda harassing Shugo wasn’t an occurrence uncommon enough to spark the unexpected violent outburst. Even from their very first rehearsal, Kaneda had had a vendetta against Shugo, insulting the younger actor whenever he had the chance. The other performers, Kenken especially, had already reprimanded him a gazillion times about his unprofessional attitude, but Kaneda had persisted. It was nothing serious enough to warrant expulsion from the cast, so they had had no choice but endure it as best as they could. It certainly helped that Shugo was a strong young man with a hint of steel in his character despite his superficially cute appearance, who gave back as good as he got with enough self-control that the war of words never degenerated into bloodshed. However, that didn’t stop the other actors from becoming furious at Kaneda for his callous and careless actions.  
  
No, it wasn’t Shugo’s harassment that had set Ryuji off. It was Kaneda’s words after that.  
  
 _‘And that Kamakari. Who does he think he is to reprimand me? Like he’s any better, smiling and laughing playfully all the time when we’re supposed to be serious professionals. I’ll bet he’s not putting much work into this job because he’s afraid he’ll faint from stress again. Our leader? Hah, more like a useless weakling!’_  
  
That had been spat into Shugo’s face during their verbal battle. Ryuji had been keeping a close eye on them to make sure that Kaneda didn’t do anything to Shugo; thus, he had caught every stinging word. He had barely registered the swift change in Shugo’s expression, from fury to shock, as he bodily threw himself on Kaneda, his fist connecting solidly with flesh before he had even processed what he was doing. His seething rage, coupled with the remembrance of the absolute terror that had clawed at him when he had first received the phone call about Kenken’s collapse, clouded his mind completely, shattering whatever illusion of calm he had.  
  
Kenta’s eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates as Ryuji haltingly recounted the cause for the fight. He had expected Ryuji to admit that it was Kaneda’s most recent action towards Shugo which had set him off. Instead, Kenta had been completely blindsided by the fact that HE was the cause of Ryuji’s outburst. ‘You started a fight and risked losing your job,’ he queried, ‘because Kaneda insulted me?’  
  
Ryuji, whose eyes had averted during the course of his explanation, snapped up to take in the disbelief that swamped Kenken’s features. The hesitation he had felt at telling his friend about his reasons drained away completely to be replaced by righteous indignation. Did Kenta thoroughly think that he was not worth defending, even if it had been at the cost of Ryuji’s job? Ryuji was relatively reasonable enough now to admit that his reaction had been a slight overreaction. However, surely Kenken could not have expected his friends to just stand by and allow an arrogant ignoramus to insult him like that? The jibe had hit Ryuji especially hard because of the insinuation that Kenken’s collapse had been the result of Kenken’s weakness when in reality Kenken was one of the strongest and most dedicated people he had ever met. Kaneda had implied that Kenken deserved the fate that he got, and that was certainly the straw that broke the camel’s back, or in this case, the pin that burst Ryuji’s bubble of calmness.  
  
The older actor jumped as Ryuji grasped his hand. When Kenta’s eyes met Ryuji’s, his breath was stolen by the absolute seriousness and sincerity written there. ‘You are worth it,’ Ryuji said clearly wanting to make Kenken understand his importance to them, both as their leader and their friend, ‘You have supported us with your cheerfulness, and you have defended us when we needed you too. You are an admirable person and performer, who has set an amazing example for us to follow and live up to. We follow you and accept your leadership, not only because you are the main actor of the cast, but also because we respect you and hold you in high esteem. It is only right that we leap to your defense when someone tries to spread untruths about you.’ Ryuji paused. ‘I don’t regret what I did.’ The gleam in his eye spoke volumes about his feelings regarding the fight. ‘I would certainly do it again if he doesn’t keep his mouth shut.’ He looked directly into Kenken’s eyes. ‘And, next time, I won’t be fighting alone.’  
  
It was indescribable, the emotions that welled up within Kenta. His confidence in his abilities had been shaken by his sudden illness, and to have that confidence restored because it was boosted by his friends’ confidence in him was exhilarating. To know that he was never alone and that he would always have friends who treasured him, who would stand up for him, defend him and risk themselves on his behalf was humbling and extremely awe-inspiring. No words could ever answer the heartfelt declaration that Ryuji had just entrusted him with.  
  
But for Ryuji, Kenken’s brilliant smile was all the answer he needed.  
  
*  
  
Directly outside, a small smile tugged at Takumi’s lips. He had heard the entire conversation, and he wholeheartedly agreed with everything Ryuji had said. Being friends with Kenken had taught Takumi to be a talented prankster. By the time he was done with his plans, Kaneda Jin would regret ever daring to mess with Kamakari Kenta.  
  
  
~ OWARI ~


End file.
